


Restless, I Wanna Reminisce With You

by Sophisticated_Dude



Series: Restless Lovers [1]
Category: BlazBlue: Alter Memory
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Long Term Relationship, Post-Anime, first time in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto could see how much her near death experience bothered Noel, she could hear that much. The sound of her breathing as she startled awake, and mumbled something to herself.  Makoto could compare herself as a ghost as she haunted the halls, going between her room and Noel's, before finally making a decision.</p>
<p>Noel kept hearing that same unearthly silence, again and again. She saw Makoto fall even more than that, and it broke her heart, again and again. She wished she had the composure to get up and go find Makoto, but that'd probably be an unnecessary burden to Makoto, she had more than enough to deal with as it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless, I Wanna Reminisce With You

Makoto stepped outside her room and walked down the hallway to Noel's room for the hundredth time that night, pulling up her hood in case she went inside her best friend's room. Noel Vermillion, possibly the most nutty perfect person in the world, and naive, to boot! It always made it so easy to trick Noel into thinking that Makoto got something cheap like a card, muffin, and maybe getting Noel's chores done for the girl's birthday, when, in fact, she had a special dinner cooked up, followed by a bath and a massage, and anything else Noel desired, plus the expected Christmas present.

Unfortunately things had changed, while Noel was still Noel, Terumi's recent attempt to kill Makoto was obviously harder for Noel than she would let on. Makoto respected that she tried to be strong, but it was eating her from the inside, Makoto could tell, and she wanted to make Noel feel better, right now tightly holding Noel would probably do it for Noel, though it all depended on if she was allowed to stay.

 

Noel tried to quit her lips from trembling or jutting out or anything stupid, but the only other way would be to bite it. She needed to get used to the fact that Makoto was almost killed, and learn to cope, without crying every time the thought came to mind. She thought herself pathetic and hopeless, she had to be strong for Makoto, she was the real victim, she was the one who was dropped, she--and Noel's train of thought collapsed, the words brought the event vividly into her mind and she clutched her pillow, straining not to cry even as tears poured from her eyes, and her voice cracked into a heavy sob. She gasped to hold her voice back, but the sniffle that followed wasn't the most encouraging sound and she completely lost control.

After a little consideration, she decided she was pathetic and weak, but that she shouldn't suffocate herself, she had--at least--sentimental value while alive. A soft knock at the door caught her attention and she held her finger lengthwise between her teeth, biting gently in hopes that a little willpower and focus, plus pain in her finger, would distract her from the pain in her heart. She loudly hummed a question and someone, a woman, by the sound of it, cleared her throat.

"Umm, you awake in there, Noelzers?" Noel winced. It was Makoto, she hoped she didn't hear everything. She tried to compose herself, but as she started to reply Makoto opened the door. Noel quickly laid down and kept the blanket up so Makoto couldn't see her face.

"Noel...you okay in here?" Makoto shut the door back, watching her still form intently as she reset the lock.

Makoto knelt by the foot of Noel's bed, wondering why Noel was hiding her face now, "I didn't mean to find you at a bad time, I didn't think...I mean, me being alive and all...anyways, you probably need rest and time to think, so if you want space, just-just wave good night."

Noel shook but held her sobs back until she couldn't hold them anymore. The thought of Makoto's injuries didn't help her keep from breaking down into sobs. Noel tried not to turn around as Makoto ran one hand through her hair, the other gently squeezing her shoulder, she glanced behind her and realized Makoto was laying on the blanket, and absentmindedly noted that she wouldn't have minded if Makoto was under the blankets with her, "Noel...you wanna hug?"

"Ma-mah-Makoto-oh-oh!" Noel pressed her face into the pillow as she wailed, and for some reason, it was Makoto's name that came from her mouth, she tried to think what it was she meant, what exactly she was crying for about her, but it was hard to think about anything at the moment, so she settled on _everything_ there was. Two hands left their positions, the blankets rolled down, and two arms encircled her. Makoto's previously injured left arm rested over er and stroked her cheek, while her other arm slithered under her and let the fingers play on Noel's arm. Everything Makoto did made Noel turn around, her pillow the only thing between her cheeks and Makoto's chest, and with a cracked voice she addressed her closest friend, "I-I-I l-lo-love you."

"I love you, too, Noelzers, you're my girl." Makoto quietly replied, running a hand through Noel's hair.

"I...I don't know why...I just keep dreaming about you, you falling." Noel felt a rivulet stream from her eye as she cuddled with Makoto.

"It's alright now, Noel, here, dry your eyes. Your eyes must be sore from crying." Makoto held out the bottom of her cloak and chuckled as Noel rubbed her face against her cloak covered finger.

"That's true...I'm glad you visited me, I just want to forget what happened...and I like how you hold me, you're so sweet." Noel hiccuped and Makoto leaned back, smiling down at her. Noel blushed and fluttered her eyes closed, looking down so Makoto wouldn't make eye contact.

"I hate seeing you hurt like this, Noel...I guess I should just spit it out, but what do you think about me staying over for tonight?"

Noel frowned as she occupied herself with the buttons of her pajama shirt, "I-I missed you, Makoto, so...yes...oh I still miss you!" Noel looked up and held onto Makoto, letting her gaze fall full on Noel's face as the pillow fell between their breasts, "You returned, and then I though I lost you, and I still hate how long we were apart for, when you were gone I got scared, if maybe you met someone, and what if you had feelings, and what if there was nothing we could do about it?!"

"Oh, Noel, I'm so sorry I wasn't back sooner, it must be so strange, suddenly being back in your life, and then...showing up at an oddball hour of the night...but I promise you, you're the only one."

"I know, I just got unnecessarily worried, I can't help weird thoughts like that." Noel blushed, wiping her eyes on Makoto's cloak again, "Makoto, can we stay up late and maybe...talk about the old days?"

"Pfft, screw that, you make us sound ancient!" Makoto grinned, giving Noel a hearty squeeze, "How about we talk about a couple years ago instead?"

"Oh, Makoto!" Noel kissed Makoto's cheek, and Makoto peppered kisses all over Noel's face, but Noel's hiccup interrupted Makoto's fourth or fifth kiss.

"Sorry, that might have gone a little overboard...what do you want to talk about?"

"Um, well, remember that one restaurant we went to, they mixed up my order and I ended up getting a really spicy dish, but my fever blister made it impossible to eat, and they kept insisting I ordered it?"

"Ha, ha, yeah, I didn't care much for the waiter we had anyways, so I just pulled out your chair and walked away."

"That was actually one of the most romantic things you did for me."

"Yeah...remind me to take you can there the next time you have a fever blister!"

"Ha, ha, so you can get out of there for me again?"

"Nah, I just like yelling, 'Come on, Noel, we don't need to take this crap!'"

"You're so bad, Makoto!"

"You just now figured it out?"

"Ha, I guess it's a big surprise every time...like those sweet birthday gifts."

"Oh, Noel, it always so good to give, but I hope receiving wasn't that bad, either!"

"It was always such a wonderful arrangement, after a while I started looking forward to my birthday a little too much, but you were always so good to me, I was glad that your special baths weren't a once a year thing, though!" Noel blushed and lowered her face, "Um, speaking of which, I think I still have a little bubble soap, uh--hey, Kokonoe's got it kind of cold, do you want to get under here with me?"

Makoto gave her a mischievous smile and got to her feet, pulling her hood up as she rested her hands on the foot of the bed, leaning forward. Noel had held the blankets up so that Makoto could slip in, but now her face burned bright red as she clutched the blankets. Makoto always did this at night, unless she already in bed or if they had stayed up late and needed to go to sleep right away.

"Makoto, um...w-what are you doing?" Makoto licked her lips and found Noel's blanketed legs with her left hand, which had been making considerable progress in recovering, though it was still weak, "I was afraid that you wouldn't...feel that way...I mean, you fell, and then the time away...I was scared it was too soon."

"Well, if you were alright with it, then of course I would have already gotten those ideas in my head!" Makoto lifted the blankets, and started under, and sang as she crawled up, "Here comes tunneling Makoto, ground squirrel!"

"Ah-oh, Makoto!" Noel clutched her covers and tried not to move her legs as Makoto maneuvered onto her, emerging ears first, one eye closed as she suppressed a wince, having put a little too much weight on her left arm for a little too long.

"Surprise, Noelzers! I wonder what sweetness is cooking up under here, uh, besides you, I mean."

"You're so sweet, though."

"Don't let everybody know that, I don't need any more ladies on my tail! Ha, so, where did you wanna start?" Makoto asked, taking advantage of Noel's upright position by resting her head on Noel's breasts, while Noel pulled her hood back.

"Oh, Makoto...that looks so painful." tears built in Noel's eyes as she played with Makoto's ears.

"On the contrary, they're quite soft." Makoto glanced up and frowned, "Hey, me and you are together, right? That's what matters."

"I feel like I'm depriving you of sleep or something!"

"Don't worry about that...hey, remember those baths, how our legs overlapped, you was on the leaning side of the tub for just the right angle and I leaned forward to hold your head against my breasts as I rubbed against you, and do you remember...how your legs just went nuts as we made love?" Makoto licked under Noel's chin, "Oh, the waves we would make! Hmm, I remember sitting behind you, too, gave me a good handle on you breast while I was getting in with some 'underhandedness', as I like to call it!"

"Makoto...hmm, I remember the first time you tried you underhandedness, I kept trying to hold my leg up so you could be under comfortably, but you had me lean forward so you could get in." Noel whispered, a knuckle between her teeth as Makoto licked her lips, "Um, you aren't just trying to make me forget what happened to you, right?"

"I can't make you forget...but maybe I can show you that I'm good for this now." Makoto grinned, "'Course, I can understand you'd be freaked out if a squirrel tried to get up your skirt!"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! You're so bad, Makoto!"

"Tell me about it! Tell me everything!"

"I want you, Makoto, I want you to-to...get up my skirt...I want to...make love with you."

"Oh, I can help you with that, we can get this party started without pillows!" Makoto smiled and opened her cloak, Noel's _very_ appreciative gaze was accompanied by a bright smile. That was just with them _clothed_ , Makoto hoped for more for Noel and her tonight, but was ready to let her test their softness and conformity, and then go to sleep on them. She did call them pillows, after all, "You just take it all in, baby, they're yours to do with as you will."

"U-uh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare!"

"Ha, ha, it's fine...can I, erm, appreciate yours?"

"U-y-yes."

Makoto's hands slid up Noel's shoulders, rounded up to the crests, slid down to her waist, and slid up her chest, "Beautiful, they fit perfectly in my hands." Noel groaned as Makoto fondled her, and she leaned back with her legs held on either side Makoto's knees.

Makoto watched as Noel gasped at a squeeze, and licked her lips as Makoto leaned over her.

"Hmm, 'wet' your appetite, didn't I? I get dibs on the nectar!"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Noel breathed, losing her breath under Makoto's touch. Makoto's hands slowly left her chest to stroke Noel's back and her lips closed in on Noel's, she tickled them with her tongue, and dove into Noel's parted and eagerly panting lips. Noel was careful to make sure she wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist before she got too enthusiastic, while Makoto pulled her close by the shoulders, grunting happily as she explored Noel's mouth with her tongue.

She slid her hand down to Noel's waist, then back up, before sliding all the way to her thighs, giving them a light squeeze before moving her hand between Noel's legs, pressing down on one thigh to part them slightly, making Noel cry out excitedly into her mouth. Makoto moved back and licked her lips, then hooked her middle fingers between Noel's pajamas and panties and her skin, pulling the two clothes down slowly, while Noel used her toes to grasp the fabric of her pajamas so they didn't turn inside out and roll up on themselves.

Makoto pressed their lips firmly together as she rubbed Noel's back. Makoto moved her lips to Noel's ears, "Oh, Noel, I just gotta have those breasts!"

"Yes!" Makoto held her fingers under Noel's shirt and pulled it up and over Noel's head. Makoto eyes widened at all the skin, and tried to shimmy out of her shorts, but some motion she made with her wrist made it sting, "Let me help you, give your hand a break, Makoto."

"Hee, alright, then." Makoto looked down as Noel pulled her clothes down, "Hmm, you can help with my shirt next, if you like."

"I think I will." Noel replied, taking Makoto's hands as the squirrel beastkin stood on the bed and stepped out of her bottoms. Makoto used her toes to pinch the shorts and panties she had been wearing, and slung them onto the floor, and spread her legs over Noel's, and let the blonde pull her tank top off before descending her lips onto Noel's right nipple, while her fingers held her other one, and her right hand caressed Noel's lower back, "Ah-ah, m-Makoto...you can rest your...um, private bits on mine, not that I don't appreciate your cute tail, but, y-your hips look like they're u-uncomfortably hi-ei!"

Noel squeaked as Makoto lowered herself onto Noel, and though she was only pressing down gently, the contact made Noel hold herself against Makoto as her body stiffened.

"Too sudden?" Makoto inquired, her hands on either side of Noel's shoulders, her hips back up.

"N-no, it was just...ugh, _so good_ , Makoto!"

"As long as you're sure...if you want, we can try to take it easy tonight--heck, I don't mind getting turned on and turning back halfway, I _like_ being aroused! That said, if you decide to drive me all the way up the tree, I'll be more than happy--just whatever you feel like Noel, anything we don't wrap up tonight, we can always take care of in the morning or tomorrow night."

"Uhm, I-I'm sure...this is what I want, it's just been so long since the last time, but if you don't want to-"

"I do...so, we're doing this?"

"Yes." Noel opened her mouth and waited for Makoto's tongue to enter, sighing and groaning passionately as her patience paid off.

Makoto started kissing all around Noel's face as she lowered her hips again, making Noel moan again, her hands reached up for Makoto's shoulders, and Makoto lowered her mouth to meet Noel's once more. Parted lips met and caressed the other, tongues dragged over lips, tracing them.

Noel pulled away and breathed heavily on Makoto's neck, "U-um, you-you're ready, then?"

"Mm-hmm, just started lifting your hips I'll work against you until I decide to act on my dibs."

"U-uh, y-you mean, t-t-tasting my--hmm-" Noel shuddered as she let the idea take form, she imagined herself hold Makoto's legs up, and gasped as she imagined all the things she would do to Makoto to make her head spin.

"Can't wait, can you?" Makoto smirked.

"I'm thinking about holding your legs up, Makoto, you'll go nuts, and--oh, I need to do that, just as soon as you're done...getting your nectar."

Makoto grinned at Noel's remark, while the other turned her head to the side, but gasped as she felt Makoto's clitoris rub against hers, "Oh, I think it's time to see what this button does!"

"Oh, oh, oh, Makoto!" Noel gasped frantically as Makoto raised hips and slid her hand down to find the unmistakable texture, "Yes, yes--a-oh, Makoto!"

 Makoto chuckled as Noel slipped her tongue between her lover's lips, trying to keep herself quiet, but unable to stop her impassioned shouts, even as she poured them from her throat into Makoto's mouth.

 

Makoto twirled Noel's clitoris between her fingers, circling around the area and dipping a finger just between the labia, steadily building a pace from rubbing to vigorously pumping,  so she wasn't surprised when Noel was taking deep breaths through her nostrils, and when her belly started rising and falling with her frantic breaths, and best of all, when Noel pulled her tongue out of Makoto's mouth to take deeper breaths, held her face to the side, up against Makoto's breasts with her eyes wide and lips parted, expecting and willing the fruits of Makoto's efforts as she ran her hands along Makoto's back, and used her heels to drag herself under Makoto, gasping and whining and moaning, her voice tightening as her knees pressed together.

Makoto scrambled lower to pepper Noel's neck with kisses, moving pillows up onto each other for what she had in mind next, then moved up so Noel was back under her. Makoto's free hand held Noel's shoulder, and pulled her up while her busy hand slid pressed against Noel's vagina. Noel smiled absentmindedly, licked the breasts in her face and rubbed her cheeks against them while Makoto thrust in and out of Noel's vagina, her moist thumb resting on and occasionally moving Noel's clitoris.

Noel breathed out sharply, as Makoto slightly raised her, rocked her up and down the bed in time with her thrusting until Noel's lower muscle closed so tightly that Makoto had to rub the outside instead. Noel panted heavily as she waited to have the satisfaction that Makoto's loving arms always guaranteed her, it was imminent, now.

"I'm so glad my Nox Nyctores doesn't bear your name." Noel remarked, turning her head, eyes widening as her voice hitched, and her belly pulled in, and her hips rose up.

"Why's tha-" Makoto began, when she suddenly heard the answer.

"Ah! Makoto! Makoto, yes! Ah, yes!" Noel leaned back as her nails dragged up Makoto's back, her eyes wide as her vision stopped comprehending anything as she let herself be swept up in a wave of pleasure. She barely even registered her legs' position, one of Makoto's knees pressed just over and behind her knee, her other ankle hooked with Makoto's so that her moist inner thighs were completely open to Makoto, "Makoto, if you wanna be a butterfly to my flower tonight, then-"

Makoto pressed a firm kiss against Noel's cheek as she lowered herself, peppered kisses along her midriff, skipped down to her hips and licked at the slippery surface, which made Noel cry out as her hip moved back, shaking as looked down to find Makoto kissing her thighs, "You good for another round, Noelzers?"

"Uh-hu, just tingly...it shouldn't take too much work this time."

"Alas, all good things must be temporarily discontinued."

"Tomorrow night, then?"

"I was hoping you'd ask, I'm fine, after all!"

"You are fine...I-I mean, yeah."

"Oh, you're a hottie!"

Noel thrust her hip out, and ran her hand through Makoto's hair, pulling in a gesture to draw Makoto back to her, warm, throbbing arousal.

Makoto stuffed her tongue inside of Noel, who could only moan and move her shoulders and legs, if she could even say she was moving them, saying Makoto was moving her as she moved in her was so much more accurate.

Noel's hip was caught between moving away and moving closer to Makoto, who had to admit, she loved when Noel twitched and kept her on her toes as she overwhelmed Noel's senses, filling them with love.

Noel held onto Makoto's head as her thighs were held up and apart by two lightly gripping hands, Makoto's elbows bent at a slightly uncomfortable angle. Noel's gasps and moans and nectar made it more than completely worth it. Noel whimpered softly as Makoto wriggled her tongue inside Noel, and her stomach began rising and falling in time with her breaths again.

"Oh, oh, Makoto, _so_ good, _so_ \--ah, ah, oh...m-mm-m-Makoto...Makoto, yes!" she shouted, leaning her head back, grabbing the sheets tightly as Makoto kept licking her, "Oh, ah! Ah! Makoto! Makoto, yes! Makoto! Ah!"

Makoto started licking more ferociously now, making Noel grip the sheets tighter, her whole body trembling as a steady stream of pleasure shook through her and exited into Makoto's grateful mouth.

"Oh, ah! Okay, Makoto, I-I-I think that's it-it-uhn, uhn!!" Noel lifted herself up and dropped onto her back, still shaking and throbbing as her grip on the sheets slowly loosened.

 

Makoto slid up the length of Noel's body. Makoto always relished finding her lover completely spent, eyes half lidded, breathing at a medium rate and slowly slowing down, Makoto simply leaned over Noel, her left hand absorbed in being licked clean while her other hand played with Noel's hair, "Hm, I just realized your thigh might be a little sticky now." she stated as Noel looked up at her.

"How's your back doing?"

"It's never known a greater pleasure."

"Than being used as my scratching post?"

"Not quite, I love satisfying your hunger...maybe if we stay up long enough you'll need something else before going to bed!"

"You sure? I don't know if your shoulders are'"

"Noelzers...it's cute, but you don't need to worry yourself sick."

"Especially considering what I want to do to you."

"What you want to do with me? Uh-oh, I'm in for it now!" Makoto joked.

"You know what I mean." Noel leaned up and licked her lips, and the licked Makoto's lips. Makoto let herself be rolled onto her back, her tail off to the side as she held onto Noel.

"What'cha gonna do to me?"

"What I've been wanting to do for a long time." Noel lightly kissed Makoto's cheeks and sat upright on her knees, looking down as she ran her hands along Makoto's flawless skin, "You know how you was holding my legs? I fantasize that sometimes."

"Oh, tell me more...when do you like thinking about it, bed time or bath time?"

"Well...mostly in the morning, I roll onto my stomach and...anyways, I want to hold your legs up like you were doing, but I need to know if you're legs are alright with that."

"Oh, yeah! Oh, hey, maybe tomorrow you can...just follow your routine?"

"U-uh, why?"

"I just want to know what I've been missing, besides, it takes a lot to motivate me out of bed, with the soreness of my arms and all."

"You really want to watch me do that, huh? Fine, but you too, okay?"

"Oh, Noelzers, it's a date!"

"I'm glad you're so excited for it...makes me feel glad I didn't pass up tonight with you." Makoto shouted she leaned up, and smiled up at Noel, who hovered over her, hand pressed against Makoto's entrance, with one finger pressing and rubbing, slowly sinking into Makoto's vagina, making Makoto gasp, her tail lifting her hips slightly, "Makoto, can I have your beautiful breasts?"

"Hmm, yeah." Makoto laid back, her eyes lazily watching Noel fondle her breasts, kissing them and licking them. Noel backed away and Makoto looked up to hold Noel's gaze, to her delight Noel leaned forward to hold her open lips around Makoto's mouth, brushing her tongue just around Makoto's lips.  The brunette filled Noel's mouth with her tongue as soon as it occurred to her that Noel was waiting. Noel opened her eyes just a little as she sucked on Makoto's tongue. Her red blush and low moaning were the stuff of her dreams. Makoto's eye opened a little and found her watching her.

They held their lazy gaze for a while, when Makoto raised her hips against Noel's hands feeling the air leaving and entering her lungs at a rapid pace that was quite familiar, along with the fiery heat that Noel had kindled and fed, she took a deep breath clutched Noel close to her as Noel's fingers were tightly gripped, and her eyes squinted close as her body rocked under Noel's touch. She glanced down as Noel crawled down her body, her hands following Noel's body as her hold was soon reduced to her hands laying tensely on Noel's back. Noel wrapped her lips around Makoto's nether lips, played with her clitoris, Makoto instantly remembered just how much she loved when Noel did that to her, "Noel! Noel, y-yeah...tha-that's the ticket! Right there!"

Noel pressed her tongue through the tightening entrance, and though Makoto braced herself for Noel's tongue her body lurched forward at the contact, her eyes still unfocused as she held her legs up, watching Noel leisurely suck the fluid that continued dribbling out, pouring out around Noel's chin. She moved to sit up when she found red lines along Noel's back, while Noel seemingly obliviously continued lapping up Makoto's juices. Noel looked up at her and lifted her chin up to speak, "Want me to stop?"

"Uh, I...I-I can stand more if you've got more." Makoto articulated, pleased with how well she got that out with how dazzled her whole body still was, And sorry 'bout the claws."

"Don't worry, just take my love." Noel's words made Makoto shiver as the blonde sat up on her knees and caught Makoto's lips in her own, lowering Makoto as her tongue danced in Makoto's mouth. Makoto gasped when the kiss ended, and felt Noel's hand cover her hand over the whole wet area, "You don't have to move your hands off me, just relax."

"Oh...I am not going to be able to walk after this." Noel looked up at the remark, and let Makoto's thighs relax.

"Um, you want to stop?"

"No, no! I just meant that...you know, it's a compliment!"

"O-oh! Well, then...let me thank you," Noel slipped two fingers into her and gently parted her entrance, and moved them inside, tilting them up and down as she pulled back and pressed inside, "for that wonderful compliment."

Noel upped the tempo and licked the corners of Makoto's lips, while the beastkin's wild hands ran along her back, pulling Noel against her with her right hand, while slipping her other one under to feel Noel's breasts, though that quickly became cramped, so she gripped a head full of hair as she bounced herself off the bed, holding Noel a long, passionate moan grew more intense, until Makoto broke the kiss altogether.

"Oh, oh, ah! Noel, Noel, yes! Harder!" Makoto bucked her hips involuntarily and shouted as Noel's fingers pumped gently inside her.

Makoto fell back and Noel fell next to her, the brunette found caressing her lover's cheeks irresistible, while Noel slid closer to kiss her. Makoto felt Noel's lips move against her own, and lost her breath until Noel laid down, and let the blonde cuddle into her shoulder.

"That was amazing, Noelzers, hard to imagine I've been without it for so long...damn, Kokonoe's got another thing coming if she planned on sending me away from you again."

"Plus, we work so well together!"

"We're both duel wielding, too! You know we've got a connection when I have two tonfas and you have two guns!"

"Hah, we do, don't we?"

"Know what else we have two of?" Makoto grinned.

"I don't think that counts...besides, mine are barely there."

"I may be packing cannons, but you've got hand guns, much like your Nox Nyctores."

"Fitting, isn't it?"

"I've seen those things in action, they're more powerful than they look, so yeah, kind of fitting." Noel sighed and reached around Makoto's waist to find her tail, squealing gleefully when she found it, "Oh, you want that tail, huh? Eh, I think your hands are a little sticky, but you can make it up with a bath tomorrow."

"I'll bring that soap!"

"Ha, ha, Kokonoe had someone clean out your place that fast? I guess she did that while we were handing Terumi's ass to him!" Makoto peered down under her breasts as Noel's hold suddenly tightened, "I know it, Noelzers, we'll do him in one of these days, though, and he won't know what hit him!"

"I hope you're right...he seemed awfully upset when you hit him."

"The creepy thing is that he said it like he saw the movie to this life or something...I 'shouldn't' have hit him...the heck he's been taking?"

"I don't know, but he's powerful."

"So are you, my little firecracker! Now, back on topic...how you wanna bathe tomorrow?"

"We'll figure it out then." Noel faced her mouth to Makoto's breast as she yawned, and Makoto stroked her back.

"Tired? I wonder how late it is."

"Late enough, you must be exhausted!" Noel got up and pulled a sheet up over them, it was light and thin, but still cover, "I know it's not what we're used to, but Kokonoe has a key to my room, too."

"You're right about that...she'd probably wonder what I'm doing here." Makoto ran her hand over Noel's face and lightly pressed her lip to Noel, who ran her hands through Makoto's hair as she kissed her back, "Good night, Noel, have pleasant dreams."

"You too, Makoto." Noel nuzzled against Makoto's breasts, while Makoto held her tenderly in her arms. They fell asleep, and for once that week, they dreamed nothing of their battles and heartbreak, and heard nothing but the sound of their hearts beating close together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone, I hope this was enjoyable, I just kept seeing this scene in my head, Makoto crawling up to Noel, and kept thinking how perfect it was! These two are my OTP for the anime BlazBlue: Alter Memory! If you guys want another one of these two, maybe put a prompt in the comments? You can also try waiting, I'll try to get more for you, it may not always be Makoto and Noel, but remember that...I ship them so hard...almost as hard as they do!


End file.
